The present invention is directed to the field of portable installation of photovoltaic solar modules for generating electricity. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improvement on existing installations, such that the modules can be used interchangeably between an in-series and in parallel wing configuration. This allows for use in high power utility grade installations as well as lower power installations which is not possible with presently available units. In addition, the frame for supporting the solar modules comprises an integrated windscreen.